Rivals and Arrivals
！！ |Rōmaji title = Mezase Budō Tenka'ichi!! |Literal title = Aim to Be the World's Greatest Martial Artist!! |Series = DB |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Number = 84 |Manga = Return to the Tournament |Airdate = October 21, 1987 |English Airdate = December 5, 2002 |Previous = Which Way to Papaya Island? |Next = Preliminary Peril (Tien Shinhan Saga episode) Preliminary Peril }} ！！|''Mezase Budō Tenka'ichi!!|lit. "Aim to Be the World's Greatest Martial Artist!!"}} is the first episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-fourth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 21, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 5, 2002. Summary Goku swims along, through the ocean. He asks some people in a boat where Papaya Island is because he lost his way. The people point in the direction of the island, and Goku thanks them, swimming off. Meanwhile, in an airplane headed toward Papaya Island, Yamcha is looking forward to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar claims that Yamcha will win, but Krillin tells them not to forget about him. Yamcha promises to show the results of his 3 years of training. Bulma asks if they have forgotten about Goku. Launch (evil form) has the urge to hijack the plane, and Turtle tells her to resist it. Master Roshi seems to be in pain and suddenly tells the stewardess that he has to go to the bathroom, which shocks everyone. The stewardess refuses because they will be landing soon. Master Roshi tells them to hurry and land the plane. The stewardess nervously agrees and rushes off. The others pretend not to know Master Roshi. Goku has finally arrived at Papaya Island, and he is hungry. He climbs a tree and eats some fruit. Some tigers are below, so Goku tosses some fruit to them. The tigers do not want the fruit, and they start attacking Goku (also tearing up the black gi he took from Shu three years ago). The plane lands at the Papaya Island airport. Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Turtle, Krillin, and Launch all impatiently wait for Master Roshi to return from the bathroom. Master Roshi returns and says that he had a hard time getting it all out, which embarrasses the others. They all get into taxis and leave for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Soon, they arrive in front of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin says this brings back memories, and Yamcha agrees. Krillin and Yamcha sign in, and Master Roshi asks the registering man if Goku has arrived yet, but he has not. Krillin wonders what Goku is doing, and Master Roshi hopes he did not forget that the World Martial Arts Tournament was today. Goku, as a matter of fact, is rushing along toward the tournament. Yamcha says that admission will soon end, but Bulma says Goku would never forget this day, as he looked forward to it. Launch wants to enter the tournament, but Turtle tells her that no weapons are allowed. Master Roshi secretly steps over to the register man and tells him to sign in Jackie Chun. The register man is confused, and Master Roshi takes off his sunglasses to show that he is Jackie Chun. He tells the register man to keep it a secret, and he agrees, signing him in. Bulma says there are 5 minutes until admission ends. Oolong says Goku has failed them. Krillin asks where Master Roshi just was, and he lies that he was in the bathroom again. Suddenly, Master Shen, the crane master, steps up to Master Roshi, with his 2 disciples, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. They stare each other down. Master Roshi, "The Crane Elder? You're still alive?" Master Shen, "Offensive as always." Bulma and the others do not like Master Shen. Master Shen says he heard a silly rumor that Master Roshi's disciples did quite well in the last tournament, and has brought his own disciples to show them what real martial arts is. He adds that one of his disciples will win. He and Master Roshi start arguing, until Master Shen and his disciples walk away, having "better things to do." Bulma and the others just glare at them. Oolong says there is only 1 minute left until admission ends. Bulma tells Puar to turn into Goku and sign in. Suddenly, they are all happy to see Goku rushing in (now in a Tarzan uniform, meaning that he must have slaughtered the poor tigers). He happily greets them all, and Master Roshi goes to sign in Goku in the nick of time. Bulma asks why Goku is so filthy, and he asks if this is really Bulma. Master Roshi steps in, angrily asking why Goku did not use the Flying Nimbus to get here. Goku says Master Roshi told him not to use the Flying Nimbus, so he could train. Oolong asks if Goku swam here. Goku, "Yeah, from a place called Yahhoy." The others are shocked because Yahhoy is on the other side of the world. Master Roshi offers to take them all out to eat since the fighting starts tomorrow. They happily agree, and Master Roshi realizes that he has no money left. He is about to tell them they should not leave, but they are already walking away and talking amongst themselves happily. At a restaurant, they all eat. Afterward, they all walk out, satisfied with their meal. The owner is angered since Master Roshi has no money. He promises to bring 500,000 zeni in 2 or 3 days, the owner agrees. Goku asks Krillin if the training under Master Roshi was tough, and Krillin says it was exactly the same as before, but they had to wear 100-kilogram turtle shells near the end. Master Roshi steps out, and Turtle asks if he had to use the bathroom again. Master Roshi, "Just shut up, will you? Say, how about we all go to the hotel and watch dirty vid… I mean relax!" Soon, at the hotel, they all play cards. After the game, Bulma and Launch leave to go to their own room. Master Roshi follows them in, as they undress. He asks if they need a bodyguard for the night, and they punch him out. Master Roshi steps back into his own room with a bloody nose and tells the others that he is going to sleep. Later, as the others sleep, Krillin leaves the room and starts jogging outside. Yamcha joins him, also being unable to sleep. They both agree to do their best tomorrow. They come across many other fighters training. The next day, all of the fighters have gathered at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha are happy to be back in the orange gis. Yamcha asks if Krillin thinks Goku seems to have gotten a lot stronger, and Krillin says it does not seem like it. Bulma and the others lean over the wall, wishing them luck. The Preliminary Rounds are about to begin, so the entire groups of fighters step into the building. Puar asks where Master Roshi is, and Bulma says that he is probably using the bathroom again. Inside the Preliminary Building, Master Roshi is back in his Jackie Chun disguise. Goku greets Jackie Chun and vows to win this time. Jackie Chun says it seems Goku has trained a lot in the last years and looks forward to their fight. Jackie Chun thinks to himself, "Hmm... I can not allow myself to lose to him. Little do the others know that I've secretly trained for the past 3 years..." An old priest welcomes them all to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament will now be held every 3 years instead of 5 years. There are 182 participants this time. Goku eats during the speech, basically embarrassing Krillin and Yamcha. Major Events *Master Roshi and his group arrive at Papaya Island. *Goku arrives to sign in at the last minute. Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Airplane *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *Goku's swimming to Papaya Island and his encounter with the ship isn't in the manga. *The actual scene of the group buckling their seatbelts isn't shown in the manga. *The scene of Goku being attacked by the tigers isn't in the manga. *In the manga, upon seeing Goku's new height, he tells the latter that he's grown a bit too. In the anime, he thinks this to himself. *In the manga, the tournament's events and happenings all occur on the exact same day. The anime stretches out events so the tournament takes place over four days. **The group goes to the Delicious restaurant that they went to celebrate after the previous tournament, to Roshi's chagrin. Roshi has to tell the manager to wait a few days until he gets the prize money to pay the bill. **Afterward, they check into a hotel and play a game of cards with Roshi being the last one out. He attempts to spend the night with Bulma and Launch but is violently kicked out. Krillin and Yamcha sneak out while the others are asleep to work off anxiety and find some other fighters working out as well. Trivia *In the manga and original Japanese dub, Launch is tense while flying on the plane, because she feels the need to hijack it, whereas in the Funimation dub she is angry because Jackie Chun is mentioned. This change was made to not offend victims of the 9/11 terrorist hijackings. **As a result of the above change, Roshi's request to the stewardess is changed from him having to use the bathroom to wanting to leave the plane in case of Launch finding out about his identity. **Later on, his reference to being in the airport bathroom was downplayed in the English dub. When he returns from signing up as Jackie Chun, another bathroom related excuse was removed. It happens a fourth time when he comes back from talking with the restaurant manager. *Launch muses about the prize money in the Japanese version and wonders if she should enter too, only for Turtle to tell her that weapons aren't allowed. The English dub changes this to her being bored about having to watch fighting with rules attached. *Krillin and Yamcha wore their respective Orin Temple and desert bandit uniforms for the last time during a scene where the two trained the night before the tournament. *Goku returns to wearing the Turtle School Uniform at the end of this episode. *The tigers disregarding Goku giving them fruit may be a reference to how the Tiger Thief declined Chao's offering of rice balls. *Despite the anime making it exponentially clear that non-participants are forbidden from watching the preliminaries, Shen can be seen watching the monk's opening speech along with Tien and Chiaotzu. *The Indian fighter looks similar to one of the men from Nam's village and the bear wrestler bears a resemblance to the bear karate fighter that Krillin defeated in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 84 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 84 (BD) pt-br:Quem é o melhor lutador de artes marciais? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 084 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball